totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancelot
Lancelot, labeled as The Scaredy-Cat, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Mad Raccoons. Biography Lancelot is a scared cat. His mother, a laywer, is overprotective, which made him afraid of everything. He hates tvs, video games and the internet, because he is afraid of electronics. He is homeschooled, because he is afraid of others teens and school. Lancelot is a recluse, since he refuses to leave his house for anything, because as he says, it’s safer than outdoors. His dad opposes the overprotection of his wife, since this made their son a wimpy. Lancelot joined Total Drama as his father auditioned for him, because he thinks that an outdoors experience will help his son with his fears. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Lancelot got scared of the island upon his arrival, in Arriving at Paradise Falls. He wet his pants and screamed when Chris told the scary story about the resort. He was later seen in the confessional, stating that he had never been to a sauna before, because it was too scary for him. He stated that he'd brave enough to face his fears, but he suddenly started to cry, screaming for his mom. Lancelot screamed in the confessional when Chris brought up sharks in the first challenge, in The Alive Host’s Chest. Later, in the second part of the challenge, Lancelot stated that he was scared of the creepy forest. When Alice asked what was the team's plan to win, Zachariah explained that they were going to steal the treasure chest they were suposed to bring to the finish line from the other team. Mindy stated that stealing was wrong, and could get them arrested. Lancelot got scared, because he didn't wanted to go to jail, and cried. Zachariah jokingly tried to scare him more, but Lorelai stopped him, slapping Zachariah's head and telling him to shut up. To no avail, though, as Lancelot ended up freezing in fear, in the middle of the forest. In the end of the challenge, his team ended up reaching the finish line first, but since Lancelot was absent, still in the woods, his team lost. Lancelot was in the bottom two along with Orlando. and was eliminated. Alice apologized for voting him off, and he replied by saying that it was the greatest experience that he have ever had. Lancelot left waving at his team. Lancelot returns to the finale in And the Winner Is..., and says that while both are good people, he chooses to support Alice because he interacted more with her. Audition Tape The camera turns on to show a red-haired man and a red-haired young boy sitting on a couch. "Hi, people from Totally Dramatic," the man says. "It's Total Drama," the boy corrects. "Yes, Total Drama. This is my son. His name is Lancelot. He never leaves our house. My wife is so overprotective. She never lets him do anything outside by himself," the man says. "But the outside world is dangerous," the boy states. "See? He's always afraid of everything, thanks to my wife. So, producers, accept my son into your show. He needs some outdoors experience," The man says. "What are you doing?" a female voice says, "My baby Lance will not be leaving our house to a dangerous TV show!" "That's it. Please, pick him," the man says. The tape ends. Trivia *Lancelot was the fist contestant eliminated from his team, and the first contestant eliminated overall. He did not receive any shells. *In the original version of the story, Lancelot placed 18th out of 20. *Lancelot was similar to Cameron from Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. That wasn't on purpose, though, as I haven't watched Total Drama: Revenge of the Island by the time I created him. *Lancelot was decided as the first voted off because I didn't have any plots planned for him, even though I enjoyed writing for him. *Lancelot was originally a nerd character. I didn't know how to portrayal him, and the "scaredy cat" character idea seemed more interesting to me, so I changed it. *Butterfly Horizon pointed out that him using braces where weird, since he's scared of everything. I was going to explain in the story that he accepted to get braces because he was scared of dental issues, but I ended up forgetting about it. Gallery LancelotSwimSAI.png|Lancelot in his swimwear. LancelotSleepSAI.png|Lancelot in his sleepwear. Lancelot.png|Lancelot's original image. Lancelot by Trey.png|Lancelot's purposely bad fanart, made by Trey. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories